wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Co się znajduje w owym kajeciku J. T. Mastona i co się tam już nie znajduje. Kajecik, pochwycony przez policyę Baltimore, składał się z jakich może trzydziestu kartek, zapisanych formułami, równaniami algebraicznemi i nakoniec liczbami, stanowiącemi ogół obliczeń J. T. Mastona. Było to dzieło wyższej mechaniki, które ocenionem mogło być tylko przez matematyków. Znajdowało się tam nawet równanie, figurujące w problemacie podróży z ziemi na księżyc; były tam także różne określenia, tyczące się przyciągania księżycowego. Jednem słowem ogół pospolity śmiertelników nic zgoła nie zrozumiałby w tem wypracowaniu. To też uznano za stosowne powiadomić go o danych i rezultatach, któremi świat cały zajmował się tak wielce od niejakiego czasu. Skoro tylko uczeni, należący do komisyi śledczej, odczytali formuły znakomitego rachmistrza, natychmiast podali je do wiadomości ogółu za pośrednictwem dzienników… Wszystkie dzienniki, bez względu na to, do jakich należały stronnictw, rozgłosiły je w swych szpaltach gwoli ciekawości wszystkich ludów. Co zaś do samej pracy J. T. Mastona, żadna wątpliwość nie była możliwą. Problemat, określony z ścisłą dokładnością i w połowie rozwiązany, jak powiadano, był arcydziełem w swoim rodzaju. Obliczenia były prowadzone z taką dokładnością, że komisya śledcza ani na minutę nie myślała wątpić o ich nieomylności i nieuniknionych rezultatach. Jeśli zamierzona operacya zostanie do końca doprowadzona, oś ziemska niechybnie się zmodyfikuje, a przewidziane katastrofy spełnią się w całej rozciągłości. Nota, zredagowana staraniem komisyi śledczej w Baltimore, dla zakomunikowania jej dziennikom, przeglądom i wszelakim pismom peryodycznym obu półkul: „Skutek usiłowań Rady administracyjnej North Polar Practical Association, którego celem jest zastąpienie starej osi obrotowej nową, ma być otrzymany zapomocą odskoku machiny, ustawionej w pewnym oznaczonym punkcie ziemi. Jeśli kanał tej machiny jest nierozerwalnie spojony z ziemią, ruch jej wsteczny udzieli się całej masie naszej planety. „Machina, uznana za odpowiednią przez inżynierów Stowarzyszenia, jest niczem innem jak armatą potwornych rozmiarów, której wystrzał byłby zupełnie bez konsekwencyj, gdyby strzelano w kierunku poziomym. By spotęgować wstrząśnienie do maximum, trzeba celować prostopadle ku północy lub południowi – i właśnie ten ostatni kierunek został obrany przez Barbicane and Co. W tych warunkach odskok nada ziemi pchnięcie ku północy, pchnięcie to będzie się równać umiejętnemu pchnięciu kuli bilardowej” To, cośmy tu nadmienili, przeczuwał, a raczej odgadywał przenikliwy Alcyd Pierdeux. „W chwili puszczenia strzału środek ziemi ruszy się z miejsca, idąc w kierunku równoległym kierunkowi wstrząśnienia, co zmieni linię orbity, a zatem i trwanie roku; zmiana ta wszakże uskuteczni się w sposób prawie niedostrzegalny. Jednocześnie ziemia pocznie się obracać wkoło osi, położonej w planie równika, i krążenie to dopełniałoby się odtąd niezmiennie około nowej osi, gdyby ruch dobowy nie istniał przed owym wstrząśnieniem. „Otóż ruch ten istnieje wkoło linij biegunowych, i łącząc się z krążeniem dodatkowem, stworzonem przez odskok, stwarza nową oś, której biegun oddala się od dawnego bieguna o ilość x. Prócz tego, jeśli wystrzał ma miejsce w chwili, gdy jedna z przecinających się linij równika i ekliptyki znajduje się w nadirze, i jeśli odskok jest dość silny, by ruszyć z miejsca biegun o 23°28’, nowa oś ziemska stanie prostopadle do planu przebieganej przez nią drogi, tak jak to ma miejsce mniej więcej na planecie Jowiszu. „Wiadome są skutki owego prostopadłego położenia osi, jeśli czytelnicy pamiętają słowa prezesa Barbicane, wymówione na posiedzeniu z dnia 22 grudnia. „Wszakże, biorąc na uwagę objętość ziemi i ilość ruchu, wykonywanego przez nią, czy można wyobrazić sobie działo takiej wielkości, by jego odskok zdolny był wytworzyć modyfikacyę w położeniu obecnego bieguna, modyfikacyę wartości 23°28’? „Tak jest, jeśli działo lub działa, użyte na ten cel, będą zbudowane w rozmiarach, wymaganych przez prawa mechaniki, albo jeśli w razie, gdyby działa nie były dostatecznej wielkości, wynalazcy posiadają materyę wybuchową o tyle potężną, by nadała pociskowi szybkość, konieczną do poruszenia ziemi z miejsca. „Otóż, biorąc za podstawę działo o dwudziestu siedmiu centymetrach marynarki francuzkiej, które wyrzuca pocisk o stu ośmdziesięciu kilogramach z szybkością pięciuset metrów na sekundę, dając kanałowi tego działa rozmiar o sto razy zwiększony, a w całej objętości o milion razy, działo to wyrzuciłoby pocisk o stu ośmdziesięciu tysiącach tonn. Jeśliby, prócz tego, proch miał szybkość, wystarczającą, by nadać pociskowi chyżość pięć tysięcy sześćset razy większą od chyżości zwykłego prochu armatniego, rezultat pożądany byłby otrzymany. W istocie, z szybkością dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów na sekundę można się było nie obawiać, by pęd pocisku, spotkawszy się na nowo z ziemią, powrócił rzeczy do pierwotnego stanu. Przy takiej szybkości możnaby było w ciągu sekundy odbyć podróż z Paryża do Petersburga. „Otóż, na nieszczęście dla spokoju i bezpieczeństwa ziemi całej – wyda się nadzwyczajnością czytelnikom naszym – J. T. Maston i jego koledzy posiadają materyę wybuchową potęgi niezrównanej, o której proch, użyty do wysłania pocisku Kolumbiady do księżyca, nie da nawet słabego wyobrażenia. Kapitan Nicholl wynalazł go. Jakie są substancye, wchodzące w jego skład, znajdujemy tego zaledwie jakieś ślady w kajecie J. T. Mastona; ogranicza się on na określeniu tego cennego materyału palnego nazwą meli-melonitu. „Wiemy tylko tyle, że wytwarza się on przez oddziaływanie pewnych substancyj organicznych i kwasu azotowego. Proch, z tych substancyj wytworzony, powstaje tak, jak bawełna strzelnicza, z kombinacyj, a nie ze zwyczajnego zmieszania pierwiastków palnych i podtrzymujących palenie. „Jednem słowem, czemby nie był ten materyał palny, skoro posiada potęgę, wystarczającą, by wyrzucić pocisk, ważący sto ośmdziesiąt tysięcy tonn, poza sferę przyciągania ziemi, jest widocznem, że odskok, jaki on nada działu, wywoła następujące skutki: zmianę osi, przeniesienie bieguna o 23°28’, prostopadłość nowej osi ponad planem ekliptyki. Ztąd wynikną katastrofy, tak strasznie zagrażające mieszkańcom ziemi. „Wszelakoż jedna jedyna szansa pozostaje ludzkości, szansa, która daje jej możność uniknienia następstw operacyi, która ma sprowadzić takie zmiany w warunkach geograficznych i klimatycznych kuli ziemskiej. „Czyż jest możliwem sporządzić działo takich rozmiarów, żeby było o milion razy większe od zwykłego działa o dwudziestu siedmiu centymetrach? Pomimo niesłychanych postępów przemysłu metalurgicznego, który buduje mosty na rzekach Tay i Forth, wiadukty Garabit i wieże Eiffel, czy można przypuścić, by inżynierowie mogli wytworzyć tak olbrzymią machinę, nie mówiąc już o pocisku o stu ośmdziesięciu tysiącach tonn, który ma być rzucony w przestrzeń? „O tem wolno wątpić. W tem oczywiście jest jedna z przyczyn, dla których usiłowania Barbicane and Co. spełzną prawdopodobnie na niczem. Wszakże pozostaje tu wolne pole do domysłów i przypuszczeń bardzo niepokojących, gdyż, podług wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, nowe Stowarzyszenie zabrało się już do dzieła. „Podaje się do wiadomości, że wyżej wymienieni Barbicane i Nicholl opuścili Baltimore i Amerykę. Wyjechali przeszło dwa miesiące temu. Dokąd się udali?… Niezawodnie do owego nieznanego punktu kuli ziemskiej, gdzie wszystko już być musi przygotowane do tej złowrogiej operacyi. „Gdzie się to miejsce znajduje? Jest to dla wszystkich tajemnicą, a skutkiem tego niepodobnem jest ścigać tych zuchwałych „złoczyńców” (sic), którym się zachciewa wywracać świat do góry nogami, pod pozorem wyzyskiwania na swą korzyść jakichś kopalń urojonych. „Owo miejsce było widocznie oznaczone w kajecie J. T. Mastona, na ostatniej jego karcie, która streszczała jego prace; to jest rzeczą niezawodną. Ale ta kartka została poszarpaną zębami wspólnika Impeya Barbicane, a wspólnik ten, osadzony obecnie w więzieniu w Baltimore, odmawia stanowczo jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. „Takiem więc jest obecne położenie. Jeśli prezes Barbicane zdoła sfabrykować swe potworne działo i pocisk, jeśli operacya przez niego zamierzona dopełni się w warunkach wyżej wymienionych, stara oś zostanie zmienioną i za sześć miesięcy ziemia ulegnie następstwom tego „zbrodniczego zamachu” (sic). „W tym celu został obrany dzień, w którym wystrzał ma zdziałać zupełny i niechybny skutek; wstrząśnienie, wywarte w tym dniu na ziemską elipsoidę, będzie podniesione do maximum mocy. „Będzie ono miało miejsce w dniu 22 września, we dwanaście godzin po przejściu słońca przez południk miejsca x''. „Dalsze szczegóły są znane: 1) że strzał będzie dany przez armatę milion razy większą od armaty dwudziestu siedmiu; 2) że ta armata będzie nabitą pociskiem o stu ośmdziesięciu tysiącach tonn; 3) że ten pocisk będzie miał szybkość początkową dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset kilometrów; 4) że strzał będzie dany w dniu 22 września, we dwanaście godzin po przejściu słońca przez południk danej miejscowości. Czy z tych wszystkich szczegółów można wywnioskować, gdzie znajduje się owo miejsce ''x, w którem ma się odbyć operacya? – „Oczywiście nie! – odpowiedzieli członkowie komisyi śledczej. „Istotnie, nic nie upoważnia do robienia wniosków, gdzie się znajduje ów punkt x'', bowiem w pracy J. T. Mastona niema najmniejszej wzmianki o miejscu kuli ziemskiej, przez które ma nowa oś przechodzić, a mówiąc innemi słowami, w jakim punkcie będą położone nowe bieguny ziemi. O 23°28’ od starego bieguna – niech i tak będzie! Ale na jakim południku, tego już stanowczo określić niepodobna. „A zatem niemożliwem jest odgadnąć, które kraje będą podwyższone, a które zniżone skutkiem zmiany poziomów oceanów, – które z lądów zamienią się w morza, a które morza na lądy. „A jednakże ta zmiana poziomu będzie bardzo znaczną podług obliczeń J. T. Mastona: Z chwilą wstrząśnienia powierzchnia morza przybierze kształt bryły kulistej, kręcącej się około nowej osi biegunowej, a poziom warstw płynnych zmieni się prawie na wszystkich punktach globu. „W istocie, przecięcie się linij poziomu morza dawnego i nowego – dwie powierzchnie, których osie się spotykają – składać się będzie z dwóch linij krzywych, których oba plany będą przechodzić przez jednę prostopadłą w stosunku do planu dwóch osi biegunowych, a odnośnie przez dwie podzielone linie kąta dwóch osi biegunowych. „Z tego wszystkiego wynika, że zmiana poziomu morza może dojść do 8,415 metrów różnicy z dawnym poziomem i że w niektórych punktach globu terytorya będą o tę ilość zniżone lub podwyższone. Ilość ta zmniejszać się będzie stopniowo aż do linij demarkacyjnych, dzielących glob na cztery segmenty, na granicy których poziom nie ulegnie żadnej zmianie. „Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że stary biegun będzie również zatopiony pod 3,000 metrów wody, z powodu, że się znajduje w mniejszej odległości od środka ziemi wskutek spłaszczenia sferoidy. Zatem kraje, nabyte przez North Polar Practical Association, powinnyby były być zatopione, a tem samem niemożliwe do wyzyskania. Wypadek ten został przewidziany przez Barbicane and Co. – i obserwacye geograficzne, wyprowadzone z ostatnich odkryć, pozwalają twierdzić, że istnieje na biegunie północnym płaszczyzna, ciągnąca się na wyniosłości 3,000 metrów. „Co zaś do punktów globu, w których poziom zmieni się o 8,415 metrów, to jest co do terytoryów, które ulegną niszczącym tego następstwom, nie trzeba nawet ważyć się określać ich. Najbystrzejsi inżynierowie nie zdobędą się na to. W tem równaniu jest niewiadoma, której żadna formuła nie wydobędzie. Jest to właśnie owo położenie punktu ''x, gdzie strzał będzie miał miejsce, a w ślad za tem wstrząśnienie… Otóż to x jest tajemnicą inicyatorów tego nieszczęsnego przedsiębiorstwa. „Z tego wszystkiego wynika, że mieszkańcy ziemi, mieszkający pod jakimbądź stopniem szerokości, winni dla własnego interesu starać się odkryć tę tajemnicę, gdyż są wszyscy bez wyjątku zagrożeni knowaniami Barbicane and Co. „Niniejszym zawiadamia się mieszkańców Europy, Afryki, Azyi, Ameryki, Australii i Oceanii, że w interesie własnego bezpieczeństwa winni śledzić wszelkie prace, mające związek z balistyką, jak np. lanie armat, fabrykowanie prochu i pocisków, któreby były prowadzone w ich okolicach i za ich wiedzą; że powinni również zwracać baczność na obecność jakichkolwiek cudzoziemców, których zjawienie się mogłoby być podejrzanem; i nakoniec, że obowiązani są zawiadomić o tem niezwłocznie członków komisyi śledczej w Baltimore, Maryland, U.-S.-A. „Oby sprawiły nieba, iżby wieść pożądana nadeszła przed 22 września roku bieżącego, dniem, który grozi zakłóceniem porządku, ustanowionego w ziemskim systemie.”